He's Strange but I like it
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: 2-Shot: Makoto Kinomiya is a very unique person. People have called him stupid, strange, and a dork...but I like it. Shonen-ai!


**This idea popped into my head after listening to a song…**

**More of my favorite couple from the next generation of Beyblade!**

**Oh and Happy SUMMER! YAY!**

**My usual:**

**-I don't own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. If I did: Mystel would appear more, there would be TakaMing hints, and Kai/Rei would be official. **

* * *

"Hi!"

"Ew! Leave me alone freak!" a girl exclaimed.

"Freak?"

"Girls with butts like mine do not talk to boys with faces like yours!"

"Bwahahahahaha!" A nearby blonde boy cracked up laughing by that comment.

"You know if that's the case, you must have a pretty big and ugly butt…"

The blonde laughed even harder as the girl looked beyond insulted. In about 2 seconds, she punched her insulter and he hit the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know Makoto, I really admire your bravery," the blonde boy commented handing his friend an icepack.

"Hehe, thanks Mark. Funny how it always ends up like this…" Makoto shrugged as he accepted the pack.

Mark sweatdrops,

"I don't think it's a coincidence Makoto…"

Makoto only have him a bright smile,

"Oh well! It's a good way to tell right away what kind of people they are! So I'll keep searching for that special someone!"

* * *

**I'm Markie Mizuhara. Or just Mark. Yes I'm son of Max Mizuhara. I take a lot off him really. I'm just not as cute, and my hair's messier and a tad longer, plus I have hazel eyes instead of blue. Enough about me though: I'm best friends with Makoto Kinomiya, son of the beyblade champion of his generation. **

**Now Makoto looks almost identical to his father. They have pretty much the same face! **

**What you just witnessed is something Makoto has been doing since…forever. He likes to look at pretty girls but whenever he dates them, they turn out to be snobs, stupid, biaches, sluts, you name them. So he decided to just to walk right up to them to announce his love. Although that was the first girl that hit him before he even got to that part. After a while though, Makoto decided that half of his goal is to find his special someone and the other half is to find a pretty girl that's actually a nice girl. **

**We've found plenty of cute girls that are awesome, but Makoto's trying to find those kinds of girls under flawless beauties. Speaking of which, we're friends with Junna Saien, you know, the daughter of genius Manabu Saien. You guys probably know him as "Kyoujyu." She's really shy but she's super smart and knows just as much about beyblades as her father. We're her closest friends and we both try to give her a confidence boost but it was harder than we thought…**

**Anyway, Makoto's a great guy, very popular in his own right, but also unpopular in his own right…**

**It's either you like him or you don't at this high school. I don't understand how anyone can dislike Makoto, but apparently people can…they call him strange, stupid, and a dork. Okay sure he doesn't get the best grades, but he's an amazing person!**

**I just never thought that by the end of this year, Makoto's life will take a turn…in a BIG way!**

* * *

"I love you."

Mark's eyes widened, almost choked on his drink.

Junna was about to bite into her sandwich but is now unable to move.

"…wait what?" Makoto asked, unsure how to act when the usual roles are now somehow reversed. He's usually the one announcing his love to random people but…he's never been on the receiving end before! Okay, he technically has with many shy and cute girls but…never from…

"I said I-"

"No! I heard what you said but…WHAT?"

The entire classroom fell silent while lunch carried on in the other classrooms.

"Um…aren't you going to answer me?"

"Well I…uh…see…this is so unexpected…I mean…" Makoto didn't even know what to say! He's never been in this extremely awkward situation! Ever! "I need to ask: how are you not nervous?"

His admirer only blinked,

"Because even if you say 'no' I'll only keep trying until I win you over…"

"WHAT?" Makoto and his two friends exclaimed with a surprised look.

"Oh um…and you call me brave!" Makoto hissed at Mark who only shrugged.

"If you want to think about it, I'll leave you alone for a while."

"Yes! Please! This is really unexpected!" Makoto almost pleaded.

"Alright, I'll see you around then."

"…What just happened might make it into the yearbook," said Mark and Junna nodded nervously,

"I've always thought he was scary but…I think what he did was scarier than my original judgment!" she cried in a light voice.

"Okay so…what just happened again?" Makoto asked, beyond confused and currently in a state of denial of what happened. Mark raised his arms and started to tell the story while expressing with his arms.

"From Class 2-B: beyblading skills matching yours, your rival in the beydish, a quiet person that keeps to himself, overly popular student that gets asked out at least once a week, and son of Kai Hiwatari. Gou Hiwatari just confessed his love for you!"

* * *

**That was Gou Hiwatari. Son of Kai Hiwatari. One thing he and Makoto have in common besides their beyblading skills is that they both look almost identical to their fathers. We've all known Gou since we were really little but none of us have really interacted with him. Probably because he doesn't really do anything with us when we are together. He usually sits under a shady tree to read. **

**The only times we've ever truly paid attention to Gou outside the beydish is the first day of school. Gou wears blue triangles painted on his face, one on each cheek. He wore them the first time in Elementary school, teacher wouldn't allow it. He did it again on the first day of Junior High School and again, it wasn't allowed. He did it one last time in High School and still nothing. But that's not really important, the fact is that we didn't even know he had a thing for Makoto! And we all know he'd be the last person to joke about something so serious!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…Okay…okay…WHY?" Makoto exclaimed, as if in panic.

"Well if one confesses their feelings, then they have feelings for you I assume?" Junna concluded.

"But…_why_? Why _me_! We barely interact! Okay sure I see him every now and then thanks to school, beyblading, and being the son of Kai Hiwatari(who interacts with my parents) but I don't think it's enough to fall in love!"

"Love is a questionable thing, Makoto. Who knows?" said Mark who seems to be taking it a lot more calmly than Makoto.

"You know…I think I'm more surprised by the fact that he can say those things so BLUNTLY!" Makoto exclaimed to himself. The poor young beyblader never thought his life could turn upside-down in one day.

* * *

"Hi Makoto Honey! Welcome home! How was school?" Hiromi asked her son as he came home to the dojo.

"Um…different?" Makoto didn't really want to tell her 'Gou Hiwatari came up to me and confessed his love to me" or he'll sound more crazy than usual.

"Oh? Want to tell me about it?" Hiromi asked, popping her head from the kitchen where dinner is getting ready to be put on the table.

"Um…it's okay! Really!" Makoto fake-smiled and headed towards his room.

"_Should I tell her? What about father? GAH! I can't go through with this!" _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning at school, Makoto noticed many people stopping to look at him and then engage in a whispering conversation with other people. Makoto only sighed, not believing how fast news can travel…

"Good morning, Makoto-Kun."

"AH!" Makoto jumped and his back hit the wall.

"Oh…Good morning…Gou-Kun…" that barely left his mouth as Gou kept his blank face and then smirked halfway through Makoto's sentence. That one change in Gou's face made Makoto have a tingling feeling up and down his spine.

"Erm…is there something you need?" Makoto asked and thanked the lord that he didn't start stuttering!

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you. I also wanted to know if you have an answer yet," Gou replied, his blank face back again.

"Oh um…I'm sorry…but um, I have no answer…how long are you willing to wait again?" Makoto asked and Gou shrugged.

"Whenever, just don't make it the rest of the year or something," Gou answered with a light shrug and Makoto only nodded.

"A-Alright…"

"Would it help you decide if I take you on a date now?"

"HUH!" Makoto backed up against the hallway wall even more if possible.

"Of course, if that makes you uncomfortable I understand as well."

"Um, no…what makes you think that? I mean, well…" Makoto thought about it. At the rate he's going, he'll never get an honest answer to give Gou. But what if…what if he can feel something if he spend some quality time with this mysterious acquaintance?

"You know…I may take you up on your offer…"

* * *

"You said _yes_?" Mark exclaimed when Makoto announced what he was doing after school.

"Not so loud!" Makoto hissed but too late, half the class heard which means by the end of the day, everyone's going to know.

"I mean…why not? It's worth a try right? I don't want to keep him hanging."

Mark only sighed,

"I guess you're one of the few people who can do such a thing."

"Hm? Keep him hanging?"

Mark shook his head, "No, nothing. Never mind!"

Makoto stared out the window. Just yesterday, he was the typical honest-to-heart lovable goof that flirts with every pretty girl to find that special someone…but instead he got the last thing he ever expected and now his remaining high school life may be changed forever…

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Notes:**

**-"Girls with butts like mine do not talk with boys with faces like yours" is from "She's the Man" but I never actually saw the movie. I watched the trailer! Lol!**

**-Hiromi and Takao are married in this story. **

**-Makoto's the real son of Takao**

**-Gou's the real son of Kai**

**-Everyone else are OCs that I've used since forever.**


End file.
